Among dispensing containers that encapsulate a small amount of drug solution, those particularly for dispensing a small amount of drug solution (about a single droplet) per operation are often so used that the drug solution is extracted from the dispensing container into a dish or the drug solution is directly applied to an affected site or administered. When the drug solution is a dental liquid material containing a low boiling point component, heat originating from the body temperature of a finger is transferred to the drug solution (through conduction or radiation) and volatilizes the drug solution, resulting in an increase in internal pressure in the container, which is problematic because more than a user's intended amount of drug solution, for example, two or more droplets are extracted and dispensed. The problem often occurs when a drug solution required to be refrigerated is taken out of a refrigerator. A dispensing container of related art has a thin heat insulating label (about 0.3 mm in thickness) attached to the side surface of a bottle-shaped container body. Since the label, however, does not have enough heat insulation capability or the bottom of the container body is not heat insulated, the problem described above is not eliminated.
To address the problem, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a dispensing container with a thick heat insulating cover that covers the side and bottom surfaces of a bottle-shaped container body. The heat insulating cover has a plurality of ribs formed over the inner surface thereof. According to the thus configured dispensing container, since the container body is insulated by the insulating cover and the gaps between the ribs, the problem described above, two or more droplets of drug solution are extracted and dispensed, can be solved. Patent Document 2 discloses a dispensing container including a bottle container that accommodates a bottle-shaped container body. According to the thus configured dispensing container, since the container body is insulated by the bottle container, the problem described above, two or more droplets of drug solution are extracted and dispensed, can be solved.
Patent Document 3 discloses a dispensing container including a bottle-shaped container body whose side surface is covered with a jacket with a gap therebetween. According to the thus configured dispensing container, since the container body is insulated by the jacket and the gap, the problem described above, two or more droplets of drug solution are extracted and dispensed, can be solved. Patent Document 4 discloses a dispensing container including a mechanism that forces a fluid to be discharged. According to the thus configured dispensing container, the forcible discharge mechanism always allows a single droplet of drug solution to be extracted and dispensed.